Planets Collide
by Lamie
Summary: Serenity and her friends from Antar and Jurai live their lives in a war aginst Vejita-sei. But the war is conflicting Serenity's emotions.
1. Default Chapter

Here's a lovely story for you. It's the biggest.... well, not biggest. I've done this combo before with more than these four. But this is the biggest crossover with an actuall plot and such to it. It's pretty darn close to an AU. I guess a way to describe it is as if a force that drove everyone to earth never existed. It involves the four best planets ever... well, maybe 5, if you include earth. The four planets? Antar, Jurai, Vegeta-sei and the Moon. What? You say the Moon isn't a planet? Where did Sailor Moon come from? Exactically! So it's a planet. What? You wanna start something? OK! Let's go!! OH... while I argue with this idiot from Minnesota.... yes you..... you others can read the disclaimer and story.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Roswell was originally created by Melinda... uh.... well, not me. Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi. Tenchi Muyo and Dragon Ball were created by geniuses and I would love to get a job like theirs. BUT!! I do not own any of these charaters. So don't sue. Now did you REALLY think I owned all four TV shows (or anime, whatever)/books (or mangas, whatever)? What an idiot!! and yes, I am blabbing on like a crazy maniac. Most likely, this intro will be longer than my story.  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
"Serenity!"  
"Wha- aaaaaaah!!" The princess fell from her footholds of the tree. Luckiy, Luna was there to catch the her.  
"What were you doing?!" the woman demanded.  
"I was climing a tree," the nine year old retorted.  
"In that nice dress? You were all ready to go on your trip to Jurai."  
"Well, I was just going to go there and end up a mess anyway," she tried to wiggle away from Luna who was attemping to dust her off.  
"You can at least look decent when you arrive. This time it won't just be your friends Princess Aeka and Prince Tenchi. The princess and prince of Antar will be there as well."  
"Really?!" her blue eyes lit up with anticipation. "I've always wanted to meet Vilandra and Zan."  
"Well, you don't want to make a bad first impression on them. They're waiting so let's go. Your ship is waiting."  
  
"I'm bored."  
"Me too."  
"What do you want to do?"  
"I dunno. Whadda you wanna do?"  
"I don't know. What do you want to do?"  
"Hey, Aeka."  
"What, Tenchi?"  
"Let's wait for Serena somewhere else."  
"That's a silly idea."  
"OK then, what do you want to do?"  
"I don't know. What do you want to do?"  
  
Zan and Vilandra walked down the platform leading to Jurai's surface. ((AN: I know they probably won't look human, but considering that the 3 other planet's inhabitants look like us, so do these two.)) Misaki and her 3 year old daughter. Sasami, were waiting to greet the ten year olds. ((another AN: Sasami is about the age... so why isn't Ryoko attacking Jurai? Cause it's AU!! and I am playing God to these little pawns. muahahahaha....)) She immedeately wrapped the two in a huge hug.   
"Uhh.... good to... see you again, Miss Misaki," Vilandra gasped, trying to escape.  
"Oohh, just call me Misaki."  
"Um... can we meet Aeka and Tenchi?" Zan requested.  
"Oh, of course. Follow me." she led the two to the Jurian royal palace. She led them down winding halls, and up stairs, before they finally arived at the greeting room ((AN: I did this on purpose. I was thinking about how it would be silly to have a greeting room as far from the entrance as possible)) where Tenchi and Aeka were supposed to be waiting; but they weren't there.  
  
"I dunno, whadda you wanna do?"  
"I don't know, what do y-"  
"TENCHI!! AEKA!!" Misaki's loud voice innerupted their insane boredom.  
"Uh-oh. Tenchi, what time is it?"  
"Time to meet with Zan and Vilandra!" the two took off running. When they arrived in the room, Tenchi almost tripped over Aeka when she stopped suddenly.  
"Where were you?"  
"We were doing something important." Aeka told her mother.  
"Well, forget it now. This is Prince Zan and Princess Vilandra from Antar."  
"Hello. You guys wanna go play or something? Our friend, Serenity, should arive soon," Tenchi asked.  
Zan and Vilandra raised their eyebrows at this. Play? They hadn't done that for a long time. Since they turned five, their lives had been mostly educational. ((AN: BLECH!!)) Jurai sure was different from Antar  
"Come on! Let's go play hide and seek or something!" Tenchi suggested. He and Aeka led the way out of the greeting room. It took a whild for Aeka and Tenchi to get Vilandra and Zan to escape their "shell of royal dignity"; but once they did, they were wil;der that the Jurian pair.  
After an hour, Tenchi and Aeka were starting to worry. Serenity was supposed to arrive on Jurai two hours ago. They didn't have the slightest idea about what happened to her. When Serenity did arrive, they rushed to greet her, but something had happened. The ship was all dented and tore up. When the princess emerged from the ship, they saw she had a large bandage on her head. Blood soaked the bandage and slightly dripped down her face. On her right arm, a large cut was coved with white gauze that wasn't very white anymore. Her white dress had serveral tears in it and blood stains. The small crew of five people were in the same condition.  
"Oh my gosh! Serenity!" Aeka cried. She rushed to help her wounded friend. Jurian soldiers rushed to help the crew. "What happened?" she demanded.   
"Attack.... Saya-jins..." she gasped out.   
  
  
  
Dun dun dun!! So it's the Moon, Jurai and Antar VS. Vegta-sei. Sorry you DBZ fans, but that's the way the cookie crumbles. Well, I suppose it should be DBGT cause later on, I'll have Bra in my story. Cool huh? Whoops, GTG, bell's gonna ring!!   



	2. Chapter 2

  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball, Tenchi or Roswell, although I wish I did.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Serenity and her crew were healed within hours, thanks to the Jurian medical teams and the trees and stuff...  
"What happened?" Yosho, (young, in this case) who had returned to the palace, asked.  
"Well, on our way here, we must have invaded Saya-jin airspace because they started shooting at us. But the pilot said that we weren't anywhere near their territory. The blastsknocked us around the ship. That's why we're all hurt."  
"OK, Serenity. Go out with your friends." Once out the door, she heard Yosho instructing someone to "Send out extra guard ships around all Jurian territories. Send messages to allied planets to be on guard."  
  
"Sorry," Tenchi apologised to Zan and Vilandra. "It's not usually this eventful here."  
"You realize," Zan said, "that this is probably going to start a war."  
"Huh? Why do you say that, Zan?" Tenchi asked.  
"I've studied extensivly on the wars of the past. They all start as small conflicts."  
"Well," Aeka argued, "there have been conflicts without wars before."  
Serenity exited the palace and joined the other four.  
"Rennie!" Aeka exclaimed upon seeing her friend. She ran up and gave her a hug. "I'm so glad you are OK."   
"I heard you guys talking. I'm afraid Zan may be right."  
"What?"  
"I heard your half-brother talking, Aeka. He's sending out almost everything Jurai has. When my mother finds out what they did to me, I'm almost certain she'll follow suit."  
"Well, what are we going to do?" Vilandra asked.  
"There's nothing we can do. Our parents let their anger out too easily." Tenchi sighed.  
"Hopefully our parents will decide to stay out of this," Vilandra wished.  
The five looked up as Jurian battleships sped across the peaceful sky. They looked up again, and gasped as saya-jin ships noisily attacked Jurian ships and the planet itself.  
"Hurry, children. Get inside!" an unnamed soldier began leading them back into the palace.   
Upon seeing Misaki, Aeka ran up to her. "Mother! What's going on?"  
Sasami, who was in Misaki's arms, began wailing. "Your father and half brother and Queen Serenity have declared war on Vegeta-sei."  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO. ko, I know it's short, but I'll have chapter three up soon. yeah, like today.   



	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: uh.... none of these charaters are mine.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Within hours of Jurai and the Moon's declaration, Antar had done the same. The war was fast and furious for the first two years. Then it simply died down. It stayed calm for four years, although, techinically, there was still a war going on. Then, suddenly, it picked up again, and this time worse than the first two years. The planet that was doing the worst was Antar. It seemed that no matter what they planned, the Saya-jins knew exactically what they were going to do. Jurai, the Moon, Earth, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Uranus (five planets who joined the war to help the Moon) were trying to protect Antar, but it was very difficult. Antar was suffering great defeats for a year before the reason was discovered. A young, high-ranking military officer was telling secrets to the Saya-jins. He was immedeatley put into jail and heavily guarded. He was to be put to death the next day. But in the morning, when the other guards came to bring him to his execution, they found the 25 night guards either dead or in such a bad condition, that they'd be better off dead. All that they could figure was that Saya-jins had let him escape.   
When it was discovered that this man had leaked secrets, he was, (as you already know) stripped of his position. But he was supposed to lead and army! So they had to find a replacement. Rath ((My Mikey!! He's such a cutie!)) was given the job.  
  
Sixteen year old Princess Lita of Jupiter decided to do something instead of just sitting around. Go for a nice walk under the war filled sky? Make pottery? ((along with the Gundam boys, right Chibi-Steph?)) No. Not today. Then it hit her. Go sneak into a military base and go into space to fight the saya-jins! Yeah, that'd cure her boredom. Everyone tried to stop the princess from going out. But they really couldn't stop her. They tried to argue: "There's no battles nearby!"  
"So, I'll go to Antar. There's always a battle there." She got into a fighter ship. "I'm not letting all that training you guys gave me go to waste." ((Man, that's it. No more Gundam Wing for me.))  
  
Rath was, for the first time, leading an army into battle. With no secrets revealed, they might be able to have a victory. Rath was determined to have that victory. And he was well on his way to it. Suddenly, a small fighter ship appeared from almost nowhere. "Who the hell is that?" he yelled. It wasn't Saya-jin, and it wasn't Jurian, 'It doesn't look like they cut down a forest to make it,' he thought. It definately wasn't from Antar. Rath attempted to send a message to him. The stranger either didn't receive the message, or he didn't bother to answer. He had a feeling it was the latter. But he didn't know if this strange was friend or foe. He shot a warning blast at him, and the stranger easily doged it. Rath knew that if this guy was an enemy, then there would surely be returned fire; but nothing happened. So, Rath let the stranger go on with whatever he was doing there, while he, himself, returned to fighting off the Saya-jins. One of the Saya-jins must have thought the same thing about this stranger, because one also shot a blast at him. But this time, there was a response. The mysterious craft came zooming into the battle and began to shoot at the Saya-jin ships. ((ko, have you guessed who this stranger is yet?)) The ship moved effortlessly about, blowing up ememy ships as if it were nothing. Rath was shocked. But he had no time to sit and stare. There were still enemys around, still shooting at him.   
Less than an hour later, the Saya-jin army, which should have won becuase they outnumbered the Antar army almost 2 to 1, retreated with less than one eight left. Rath knew it was due to the stranger. He must have taken out half the casulaties. But, Rath, being Rath, told his superiors that it was due to his expert military tactics. But, even if he only kept this knowledge to himself, he was grateful to the stranger. He might have saved his life.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ahh.... short. (I typed this over a week ago, so bear with me) but, ROSWELL SEASON FINALE IS ON TONIGHT!! Hey, you! Stop reading fanfics and go watch Roswell at 9:00 tonight (monday)!!!!!! I want to know if they go home to Antar, or stay on Earth! I hope Max drops that tess and her creepy glowy-hand baby like a hot potato. The only reason Max got her pregnant is cause she used her little creepy mind-altering thing. Max and Liz forever!!! (I'll even have Max and Liz together in this story!!) 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all who reviewed. DID YOU ALL WATCH THE SEASON FINALE OF ROSWELL?!?! Can you beleive that bitch, Tess?!?  
~*~*~*~ I was wondering, can anyone help me by telling me what was so bad about Vilandra being in love with Kihvar? What did he do that was so bad? My memory is terrible ~*~*~*~  
  
  
Disclaimer: None of these charaters are mine. None of these planets are mine. But this storyline and idea IS mine, and if you steal it, I'll rip your brain out and feed it to you, Hannibal style. (j/k)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Serenity slept peacefull in her large white four-poster bed. ((I don't like this description, because it is overused)) She looked like an angel sleeping on a giant, white earth cloud. The blue light reflecting off of the earth shone very dimly through her window and onto her face. Suddenly, the light was blocked off, and five tall figures crept near her bed.  
"You grab her feet," one of them whispered  
"I'll guard the door," another replied  
"No, I told you to grab her feet."  
"You're not the boss of-"  
"I'll grab her feet. You grab her hands, and you get her hands," a third instructed the first.   
  
Serenity was happily laying and laughing in a green feild on Jurai with her eight best friends. (Aeka, Vilandra, Tenchi, Zan, Lita, Ami, Rei, and Mina) There was no war, there was just peace. But, then, there was no air! Serenity snapped from her dream. She tried to sit up, but someone was holding her arms to the bed. She tried to scream, but someone else had a cloth over her mouth and nose. The fumes were making her dizzy and tired. The princess tried to kick her attackers away, but someone held her feet as well.   
"Someone's coming!" came a voice from near the door.  
"Let's get outta here!" the guy holding her arms exclaimed.  
The princess was quickly loosing consiousness. The last thing she saw was a fifth kidnapper who seemed to be refusing to help.  
  
She woke up, laying on a dirty old mattress, with her not-so-white-anymore nightgown stained in a few places. The room she was in had metal walls, celing and floors. It was like a prison. There was almost no way to escape; The only way out was a door, which she assumed was locked. There was a small 6 by 6 inch window on the door. She got up and began to bang on this small window. "Let me out!" she screamed. "I demand that you let me out this instant!" She knew that they wouldn't. But to her surprise, the door opened. Serenity backed far away from the door, almost into the corner. A boy, no more than a few years older than her, with light purple hair walked in. ((you all know who this is now, ne?))  
"Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you." He reached his hand out, but still kept his distance.  
Serenity backed away even more.  
"You don't trust me, right?"  
She shook her head.  
"I don't blame you. If I was in your position, I'd be afraid of me, too."  
She was silent.  
"So I guess I'll just have to let you see that I'm not going to hurt you." there was silence. "I suppose we should start with introductions. Hello. My name is Prince Trunks from the planet Vegeta-sei."  
Serenity bit her toungue.  
"Ok, so now you say-" he cleared his throat and then, in a real fake, high pitched voice said, "Hello. I am Princess Serenity from the Moon Kingdom."  
She giggled a bit at this impersonation.  
"I can't beleive I just did that!" he put his head in his hands to hide his embarrassed face. After a while, he said "Ok, next, I will tell you that this whole kidnapping thing was my fathers idea. Of course, you won't believe me. I don't think I'd believe me either.... We're going back to my home planet right now. Isn't there anyway you'll say anything to me?" The only sound was the whirr of an engine. "Since I didn't cooperate in helping kidnap you, the others decided I needed to do something. So they sent me in here to keep you calm. I was glad to. The others just didn't want your yells disturbing them." There was more silence. "You're very pretty."  
The princess blushed.   
Trunks leaned aginst the wall, still keeping his distance, and slid down to sit on the floor. "Isn't there any way you'll trust me?"  
Serenity also leaned aginst the wall and sat on the floor in the same fashion. She bit her thumbnail, something she only did when she was nervous or scared.  
"You must be scared. I can tell by your nails." Serenity looked up at him. He pointed to her hands. "They give it all away. They're all so perfect. But, like my little sister, she only bites them when she's having trouble."  
There was silence for a while before a new sound was heard: "What's your sister's name?" the princess ased hesitatantly.  
"So you DO talk!" Trunks almost lept up out of excitement, but he didn't, to keep from scaring her. "You want to know my sister's name?"  
"uh-huh."  
"Her name is Bra."  
Serenity didn't say anything for a while, but then, "Hello. I am Princess Serenity from the Moon Kingdom."  
  
END of chapter IV.   
Didja like? A little short, I know but, I almost have chapter 5 finshed in my blue notebook, so when I get that finished, I'll type and publish it for you to read. Probably tomorrow. Thanks for reading!! luv, steph. 


	5. Chapter 5

  
If you all havent figured it out by now, anything in (( )) is some little comment by me that has nothing to do with the plot.  
Disclaimer: lalala... umm..... I don't own any charaters.  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
"Vilandra, where do you think you're going?"  
"For a walk," the princess replied to her stubborn brother.  
"No, you're not. You know what happened to Serenity,"  
"Yes, I am. And, I know, but I'm not her, now am I?"  
"But they kidnapped one princess, they may kidnap another." Zan stood up.  
"I don't care! I'm going out!" she yelled at her brother before he could stop her.   
((ok, that had NOTHING to do with the rest of the chapter, although it WILL have something to do with a later chapter))  
  
"Tenchi!" Aeka cried running down the hall to him.  
"Huh? What is it, Aeka?" he turned around to face her.  
"Something is attacking the other side of Jurai. My brother, father and all other high ranking military personel have gone off the fight. We need you to defeat this demon!"  
"Me?!" he gulped.  
"Yes. We've got a single person ship already to go."  
"No no no no no! I can't do that, Aeka!"  
"Tenchi, you can. I know you can. I've seen you training. Just think of all the innocent people who are being killed because of this demon!"  
".....right. I'll go."  
  
The demon was destroying everything in sight. She had no purpose, she just was. ((Tenchi fans, if you don't know who this is, "I'm gonna punch you in the face")) She stopped when a Jurian ship landed on a pile of rubble. She floated toward the ship to see what was going on. Was somebody actually trying to stop her? She laughed at this pathetic attempt. She turned around and resumed her destruction.  
"Excuse me," a voice behind her said. She turned around. He was the Jurain prince! She had never seen him before, and she didn't even know his name, but she knew because of his energy. She wouldn't have been more surprised if a rock had talked to her.  
"Wh-what is it?" she just barely glanced down to make eye contact with him.  
"Listen, they say that I have to defeat you in battle so you'll stop destroying everything."  
"So... why don't you challenge me?" she was puzzled.  
"Well, cause, I don't want to fight you."  
"You don't?" she exclaimed?  
"Yes, I was hoping I could talk you out of it."  
She smiled. "And how are you going to do that?"  
"Oh, I don't know," he paused for a while. "Would you please stop destroying my planet?"  
The demon chuckled. "That was really cute. Well, I suppose I could stop if you do two things for me."  
"Easy things?"  
"Oh, so simple, you'll think there's a catch?"  
"Is there a catch?"  
She giggled. "Possibly. But I promise not to purposly destroy anymore of Jurai."  
"What are the two things?" the prince sighed in despiration.  
She was still slightly giggling. "Hmm... first, you must ((bring me... a shrubbery!)) tell me your name."  
"That's it?"  
"Yes, that's it, you silly boy."  
"Oh. I'm Tenchi."  
"Tenchi." She giggled again.  
"You giggle too much," Tenchi told her.  
"DO I?!?" she growled, getting in his face.  
"uh... yes." he said meekly.  
"Well, then I'll have to stop." She backed away, much to the releif of Tenchi. The demon would have giggled again, but she didn't. "Tenchi. I know your name, but you don't know mine."  
The prince said nothing.  
"Now you're supposed to ask me my name!" she yelled.  
"Oh! What is you name?"  
The demon started to giggle, and then she stopped. "Ryoko." ((think the first word she says in the first Tenchi Muyo.))  
"Ok, Ryoko. What is the second thing you're gonna have me do, Ryoko?"  
"I've decided something, Tenchi." She disappeared and reappeared, leaning on his shoulder.  
"Wha-?!" He tried to run away.  
"No no no no no! Mustn't run!" She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back to her. "Now, my dear little Tenchi, I've decided to add another task for you to do."  
"Fine, what is it this time?"  
"KO! Part A of task #2. Face this way and look at meeeee..." he turned his head to the right. "Good Tenchi! Now, part B of task #2. Tell me, do you think I'm pretty?"  
"What?"  
"Easy question, My Tenchi."  
"Uh...." He knew that he couldn't say No, because it'd be a lie and he was terrified to see her reaction. Saying Yes would get her even more attached to him than she already was. Well, having a crazy demon following him was better than being dead.  
"You're hesitating. You don't think I'm pretty!" Tears began to well up in her eyes.   
"No! It's not that!"  
"You think I'm pretty? Oh, yay, Tenchi!" she gave him a hug.  
'Crazy, manipulative demon,' Tenchi thought.   
"I'll discontinue my reign of destruction and leave you alone now."  
"You will? What about the third thing?"  
"Aw, forget it. Maybe I'll see you again."  
"Uh-huh..." Tenchi nodded as Ryoko sank into the ground just like she did in the first episode of Muyo.  
  
"Tenchi!" Aeka yelled when he arrived home. "I was SO worried! You were gone for the longest time!"  
"It took me a while to find her."  
"Well, who cares about time. I'm just glad you're back. You weren't hurt by that awful demon, were you?"  
"Don't worry, I wasn't."  
"You weren't hurt at all?"  
"No, Aeka."  
"But the demon is defeated?"  
"Well," Tenchi scratched his ear. "She stopped destroying Jurai.."  
"You mean it isn't dead?"  
"She promised that she wouldn't destroy anymo-"  
"Tenchi!" Aeka donked him on the head. "How could you be such an idiot?!"  
"What?! But she promised that she wouldn't destroy anymore of Jurai."  
"You made a deal with it?!"  
"She's not an IT. Her name is Ryoko."  
"TENCHI! You talk as if you made friends with it. That demon is destroying your planet!"  
"No, Aeka. How many times must I tell you? She promised that she would stop, and I-- I beleive her."  
"Fine. If one person is killed, one building destroyed, I will get father to send you out and bring that demon back here. You will kill it right in front of me! So she damn well better keep her promise!" The purple haired princess stormed away.  
"Aeka!" Tenchi called after her, but he had no luck. The prince was tired after the long journey, so he decided to go to sleep. ((C'mon Tenchi fans! What's gonna happen next?)) Tenchi flopped back onto his bed; but something wasn't right. He rolled out of the large bed anf then, holding his breath, pulled back the covers. The demon, Ryoko, was asleep there. She opened her eyes, looked over at the prince, then she let out a low giggle. "Welcome home, Tenchi..."  
  
TBC...  
  
KO? I'd type more, but it's 9:50 and my mom wants me off the computer. So I'll finish these author notes, then publish this, then go up to my room to write more in my blue notebook. Everyone who wants a nice lil Tenchi/Aeka fic... Read taken away by Serenity6456. Even my MOM likes Ryoko better. 


	6. Chapter 6

  
  
Hiya all. If you read this story, please leave a review. I want to know what you think. If you don't like it, tell me why! Unless I know something is wrong, I cannot fix it. In the scene where Serenity is running down the hall (you'll see, or should I say READ, soon enough) I tried to get as descriptive as I could. I have a VERY clear image of this scene, and I tried my best to show it to you. Only 9 more days of school! Then I can write and read and write and I'll be as happy as happy can be.   
sislam.... didcle.... discle.... DISCLAMIE... DISCLAIMER! (I finally got it): I don't own any of these charaters, or the TV/Anime shows they come from. Is that a good disclaimer?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 6  
The smaller ship coming to Vegeta-sei was almost crashed by the large fleet leaving. After the huge turn-around defeat by Antar, the Saya-jin leader, Vegeta ((duh.)), was furious ((duh)). He immedeately sent out more battleships than ever.  
Serenity, who was in that smaller ship (that I previously mentioned) fell to the ground when the pilot swerved to get out of the way of the fleet. "What is that? What's going on?" she demanded.  
"I don't know. I'll go check." Trunks told her.  
The princess wanted to tell him not to leave. But she couldn't. He used a small silver key to unlock the door. Once he was gone, Serenity started to braid her long, blond hair. She slept with her hair down, and since she was sleeping when she was kidnapped, she didn't have a chance to put it in the pig-tails. She was just finishing the braid, and trying to think of a way to hold it in when the door burst open. "Serenity!" Trunks yelled. "We're about to land. You've got to escape."  
"What?"She let go of the braid and stood up.  
"Now, you must do everything I say. There isn't enough time for you to ask questions, so listen carefully..." ((ever notice how whenever someone is revealing a plan, the reader/watcher doesn't get to hear it?))  
  
Trunks, tightly holding Serenity's arm (as if he was holding her captive), forced her to walk down the stairs to Vegeta-sei's surface. He then led her off of the airfield and into the car ((well, what kind of transportation do you want them to have?)). Once they arrived at the palace, he took her down hallways that were unfamiliar to the other four.   
"Where are we going?" one of the kidnappers asked.  
"Shortcut," he lied. Upon passing a large, wooden green door with iron hinges, Trunks let go of the princess's arm and whispered to her, "now!"  
Serenity immedeately dashed to the green door and pushed it open with a loud creak. Inside was a room, actually it was more of a hallway. It was about five feet wide, but almost 1000 yards long. The ceiling was about 10 yards up. The walls were a very deep red color. The carpet was pure white, and soft aginst her bare feet after walking on hard wood and dirt. On the left side of the hall, there were black curtains covering beautiful stained glass windows. The windows were so tall, that there was barely a foot between the top and the ceilng, or the bottom and the floor. The curtains were so long, that they hung from the ceiling to beyond the floor. Underneath every window, there was a silky pile of curtain. But Serenity had no time to admire the strange beauty of this room. She wanted to get away. Serenity began to run. In doing so, her braid came undone becuase she had nothing to hold it in. After running for a while, she could run no more. She glanced behind her. No one was chasing her! She thought back to what Trunks told her: "If you are who you truely are, you should be able to enter, and no one will chase after you." 'Oops,' she thought. Since that was the case, she decided to walk. When she finally arrived at the end of the hall, there was the wall, just as Trunks said it should be. It was different from the other walls. This wall seemed to be flowing with light and electricity. It glowed with moving lightning bolts of purple and blue and green. ((like my bracelet!)) She put her right hand to the wall. And then, just as Trunks told her to, Serenity said, "I'd like to go home to the Moon Kingdom palace..." and then, just to be polite, she added, "please." A bright white light came from the wall and engulfed the princess.   
((Ok, that was a short chapter, and the next one is too, so I'll just combine the two))  
Then Serenity was outside, lying on her back. "Ren! Renny!" a familiar voice called to her. "Are you OK?"  
"...huhh.... unh..." she tried to open her eyes and sit up, but she was unsucessful in both.  
"No, just lie there for a while." It was Luna. "Artemis, carry her inside." She was lifted off of the ground and carried somewhere she couldn't see. She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, she was waking up in her bed.   
"You're awake!" Serenity turned to her left to see her friend, Ami setting a book down and running up to the bed. "How are you? Do you need anything?"  
"eh... No. I'm fine, Ami."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. How long have I been asleep?"  
About 9 hours. Well, then let's go meet with your mother. She said she wanted to see you as soon as you woke up."  
"Can I change first, Friend Ami?"  
"Yes, I'll leave the room, and you come out when you're ready." Ami closed the door behind her.  
Serenity quickly put on a knee-legnth white skirt, and a matching white shirt that reached to her elbows. She stepped into tall brown boots and opened the door.  
  
Serenity entered the room that Ami led her to. There were two people in the room, her mother, and a stange man, a couple years older than her with black hair and blue eyes.   
'Uh-oh," the princess thought.  
Upon seeing her daghter, the queen ran up to her and embraced her in a huge hug. "I am so releived that you are ok!" Then leaving the hug, she seriously demanded, "Who did that to you? It was those horrid brutes, the Saya-jins, wasn't it?"  
"Wel-" she tried to talk, but with every word, all that came out was air. She didn't want to get Trunks in trouble. He was very nice to her, not to mention being a total hottie! She almost laughed aloud. Instead, she took a deep breath and said, "There were four of them, momma. I woke up an-"  
"Don't worry about that right now. Let us move onto happier things," her mother said.   
'Here it comes...' Serenity thought.  
"This is Prince Endymion,"  
'Yup, this is it...'  
"He is from the earth...."  
'Wait for it.... wait for it....'  
"I hope you two get along well, because..."  
'NOW!'  
"- You two will be married within the next four years." The queen smiled.  
'Oooh! Did I call that or what?'  
The prince of earth took Serenity's hand and kissed it. She almost burst out laughing. Laughing at the stupidity of her mother and ((this story)) Endymion. They stood there for a while, waiting for Serenity to respond. Eventually, she turned to her mother and said, "Momma, I feel really icky. If you don't mind, I think I'll take a bath now." Before her mother could respond, Serenity was out the door. Although she was exausted and felt like a truck hit her, she skipped and lept down the halls. She was so extremely happy and she couldn't tell why.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, that's CHAPTER SIX. uh.... If you want to see a picture of Serenity wearing the white skirt and the brown boots, E-mail me at OSSIFERBIX@AOL.COM and I can send you a.... uh.... 373KB bmp image of her. I made it with my KISS doll. I also have one of her in the nightgown that she was wearing when she was kidnapped. The only problem is that she doesn't have her hair down. Oh well. Um... thanks to aragonite_13@yahoo.com for the Smoonie KISS doll. I'll probably have the next chapter up tomorrow. By the way, this chapter has the most KB out of all the chapters so far, with a huge grand total of EIGHT!! 


	7. chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any charaters. Uh... MY STORY! don't copy.... um.... yeah.   
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Serenity was dressed in the nightgown she was wearing during the kidnapping. But this time, it had no pink lace on the collar and sleeves. It was pure white. She was laying awake in her bed, except now, it had dark red shees. It was the same red as the walls in the hall on Vegeta-sei. The sheets were so soft and silky, she had only felt this material one other time in her life before; when she took a trip to the Earth. Her bed had always had curtains around it, but now, instead of the transparent white material, they were the same curtains that covered the stained glass windows. Serenity sat up in the bed and turned her head to the right. She wasn't alone. Someone was asleep under the red sheet.   
  
Then the Moon Princess woke up. She popped up in bed, gasping for breath. It must have been about two in the morning, but with some light from outside her window she could see that the sheets were white, and so was the transparent curtain around her bed, giving the effect that everything else in the room was white. She scratched her upper right arm. It really itched. She looked at it, but it was too dark to see if there was a rash or anything. She wasn't tired, so she decided to go for a walk outside. Serenity put on a robe and shoes, and snuck out the door. She didn't put her hair up.   
The earth looked very dim that night. She didn't know why, but it was dimmer than usual. Serenity walked through the gardens, and then after wandering aimlessly for almost a half hour, she decided to go to the large fountain near the back right corner of the garden. She walked softly along the path, not making any noise. So when she pushed on the gate to get to the fountain, the squeeking seemed so loud, she thought she would wake everyone on the Moon. ((I got writer's block here, so I asked the only person in the room what I should do. My dad said "make them sing a song." Don't ask me why, but here's my song:  
"Zan: I'm supposed to be king some day,  
Vilandra: But I think he's the stupidest thing in the galaxy  
Lita: I get bored a lot. What can I say?  
Aeka: No one is as pretty as me!  
Ami: Ooooohhh....   
Everyone: It sucks to be royalty  
You're spoiled rotten  
And you can't be with who you want  
Tenchi: Hey! This isn't cotton!"  
That's enough of that! Whadda you know! My writer's block is cured! Thanks dad. Now where was I... walk softly on path, yada yada yada, push gate, yada yada, wake every-- ah! here we are!)) Well, it didn't wasn't enough to wake everyone on the moon, but it did startle the person who was already standing at the fountain. "Princess Serenity?"  
She just barely recoginised him. "Oh, Prince Endymion. I- I didn't know you were here."  
"That's OK. Why don't you have a seat?" Serenity sat down on the bench next to the fountain, and the prince sat next to her. "Serenity, answer me honestly; When your mother introduced us a week ago, I got the feeling that you didn't like me very much. Was I right in thinking this?"  
"Oh, absolutely."  
"Wh---"  
"See, I don't know you very well. I'm not going to like you right away just because my mother says we have to get married."  
"Makes sense. To tell you the truth, I'm not happy with this arrangement."  
Serenity's eyes opened wide. 'At least I'm not the only one," she thought.  
"I've got a girlfriend back on Earth. My parents want me to marry a princess though."  
"That's terrible. I wish I could do something. But our parents don't let us, their children, be happy. God forbid." The princess paused for a while. "What's her name?"  
"Beryl," he told her.  
  
"Yeah, Zan thinks he's all that and a can of tomatoes. He may act like he's always right and boss you around, but deep down, he's a sweetie."  
"Serenity, look." Endymion pointed into the sky. "The sun is rising."  
"Oh no!" she stood up. "I should be getting inside, they may think I've been kidnapped again," she joked.  
Endymion also stood up. "Thank you, Serenity."  
"For what?" she asked  
"For talking and stuff." He wrapped his arms around her in a hug.  
"...uh..." Serenity just stood there. When he let go of her, she backed away and said, "Well, I.. uh... better be getting back." she motioned to the palace, and then took of running for it.  
  
~~~~~~  
short, I know. Please review!!   



	8. Chapter 8, part one of CinderLisbeth

  
Helloooooo everyone!!   
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. I am too poor. ::sob sob...::   
  
CHAPTER EIGHT: part one of "Cinder 'lisbeth"  
  
Liz lived a happy first eight on Earth. Her mother and father, she thought, were the best parents anyone could have. So, naturally, when her father died, Liz was heartbroken. She couldn't understand how her mother could remarry so quickly. It had only been three years since he died! And how could she marry some one so disgusting and slimy as Elsevan DuPris ((yes, the @$%!$ that killed Adam!.))? Liz couldn't stand his daughter, Tess ((yes, the @$#*% that killed Alex!)); She was so stuck up and spoiled.   
Liz lived a decent next six years on earth. She learned to deal with Elsevan and Tess. But when her mother died, Liz fell into such deep despair, she wanted to die also. A few times, she concidered sucide. She didn't know what there was to live for. She didn't have any friends, and her only family left were the two people she liked the least in the whole world. But something kept her in the cruel world she had lived in for, what she thought, was way too long.  
Elsevan and Tess didn't make her life any easier. They always had her doing something for her that they could have perfectly well done their selfs. But Liz didn't mind. It kept her mind off of other things, like her parents. They kept her doing the laundry, dishes, mowing the lawn, making sure the house was spottless and, you know, stuff like that. She was a regular Cinderella. Actually, she was Cinder 'lisbeth.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"Mother, where did Vilandra go?" Zan asked.  
"I really don't know. She said she was going to go out, and then I asked where. She said Earth, and I told her No. But she left anyway."  
"Well, then, I will go look fo-"  
"No, Zan. I've already got one child missing, I won't have another. Your father has asked the king and queen of Earth to send out a search party. They'll find your sister. Promise me you won't go look for her."  
"I promise," Zan had his fingers crossed behind his back. 'Sorry, mother.' he thought. 'But I am worried about Vilandra. She keeps going out, and with this war, she could be in more danger than she knows about. I'm going to earth to find her.'  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Liz loved the new house that Elsevan bought. They had just moved there, but Liz immedeately fell in love with it. At first, she didn't want to move because all her memories of her parents were there; But then, Liz realised that loving memories do not live in objects or places, but the heart. One of the things she loved so much about the new house was its location. It was almost exactically the same short distance from the Palace of Earth, where the king, queen and prince of earth lived, and the royal air/space field, where all important interplanetary flights took off and landed.   
One strangely warm day in early March, Liz was outside, clearing the leaves and other dead matter from the garden behind the house. Suddenly, a foreign ship flew way too low to be normal. It seemed that its pilot was inexperienced. It headed for the field, where Liz could only assume it landed safely because there was no explosion. Soon, her outdoor chores were done and she went inside to do her dishes.  
Liz was almost done washing the dishes and was about to move on to drying them, when Elsevan walked into the kitchen."Liz, Tess and I are going to do some buisness at the palace. Don't let anyone in the house, got that?"  
"Yes," she replied, rinsing off a plate.  
  
Elsevan and Tess had left, and Liz had dried and put away all the dishes. Now she was outside again, taking the trash out to the large outdoor trashcans. ((I got this idea cause I took the trash out tonight. ^_^)) Liz lifted up the rusted metal lid and was about to drop the plastic bag that was about to break into the metal can, when a voice spoke to her. "Hello," he said.  
Liz gasped and dropped the bag onto the ground. "Oh, uh- hi," she bent down to pick up the garbage bag.  
"Here, let me help you with that," the stranger walked up to her and grabbed the black plastic bag. ((How many adjectives can you think of that describe a bag full of garbage?)) He took it and put it in the can for her.   
"Um, thanks."  
"Listen, have you seen a girl with long blond hair, about my age, around here in the last two hours or so? Maybe different to the area?"  
"The only people I've seen around here in the last two hours, are my step-father, step-sister and you," and boy, did she see him! ((hahaha...)) Liz didn't know what was coming over her. She was talking to a complete stranger, something she had almost never done in her entire life. Liz felt that if she kept staring into his brown eyes, she would melt.  
"Well, my sister has run away from home... again. I'm looking for her," he stranger explained  
"So, you live nearby?" Liz asked him. She couldn't beleive she was prying into his life. She almost never said more than a few words to a stranger.  
  
"So, you live nearby?" the girl asked Zan.  
"Um... no, I'm, uh..." Zan couldn't let this girl really know where he was from. If one person found out, then she could tell someone who knew his parents, and then BIG trouble! "I'm... uh, visiting the palace. I live in Brazil, but I'm originally from England."   
"What's your name?" the girl asked.  
'Quick!' he commanded himself. 'Think of an Earth name!' "Max," he replied, saying the first name that came to his mind. "... and you are?"  
"Liz." she replied.  
"Liz..." The two just stared into each others brown eyes for the longest time. "I-- I should be going," 'Max' said.  
"Uh-huh... I'm- uh, - supposed to be... doing something..."  
"Well... goodbye--" and before Liz knew it, or before Max even knew it, he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulled her close and was kissing her. Liz wrapped her arms around his neck in return.Then she backed away.  
"I--- I---" she pointed at the house behind her, trying to get the right words out. Then she simply smiled and said, "Goodbye... Max." and she opened the door and went inside.  
  
~~~~~~~  
Muahahaha.... take that Tess/Ava, you bitch. Excuse my language, but she is! Please review!!! AND DON'T CALL ME CHIBI VEGETA'S WIDOWS PEAK!!  
-steph 


	9. Chapter NINE

ARG! I am so mad and sad at the same time!!!! I had to delete all of Planets Collide! and repost it because I put " in the title of chapter 8!! the upload new chapter page was so messed up. Well, thanks to everyone who left me a note, I saved them all and I love you all!!!!  
In this chapter, and the past few chapters, there is some big time gaps between what happens, so since Lita went off to fight for the first time, it's been a couple months.  
In response to notes: Infinite Tenshi, you're thinking of Maria. Maria is played my Majandra Delfino. Vilanda/Isabel is played by... um... Oh! Katherine Heigl (i think that's how you spell it). Big B, I have Directv, so i don't get local stations. I have to attempt to get those on my TV in my room. And Oddball, "umm....." thanks for not calling me CVWP.   
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon, Roswell, Tenchi, or DragonBall Z. Although last night, I became the proud owner of the first Roswell book, and the second Sailor Moon manga, for only $15.94 plus $.88 Ohio tax!!  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
Serenity was in the bed again. This time, she was more aware of the body next to her. She watched as his side lifted gently up and down with each breath. The princess had a strange sense of love towards this person. She wanted to lift up the sheet and see who the person was, but she didn't because she was afraid that he would disappear in the mist of reality again. So, she just lie there, peacefully... until she couldn't take it anymore. She had to know who he was! Serenity pulled back the cover, and as if he was tormenting her, she could only see the back of his head. It was so dark, that she couldn't even make out his hair color. 'Turn over,' she mentally commanded him. To her surprise, he listened. She still couldn't make out any facial features, and his eyes were closed. This was ok to the princess. She closed her dream-eyes and curled up to his bare chest. Somehow, her dream-self fell asleep, and when she woke up, she was back in her white bed.  
  
  
"Ha! Gotcha," Rath was pleased with himself, because he had managed to send a written message to the mysterious fighter. It was the thirteenth ((just for you, Friend-Kelly)) time he had shown up and helped Rath win his battle. Each time, he attemped to contact the stranger, but with no luck. This time, though, he was ready with a system.   
"I'm not telling you anything about me." came the response.  
"Thats too bad, because if you don't, i may have to resort to violence." he sent back.  
"You wouldn't dare."  
"Watch me."  
  
Lita tried desprately to escape the shots being fired at her by who she thought was an ally. "Why are you shooting at me?" she sent a message to him. "I've been helping you!"  
"Tell me who you are and why you are really helping us."  
She got so mad at this, that she just suddenly halted her ship and then did nothing. "AIRHEAD!" she screamed. But instead, she sen this message to him: "Drats! You have discovered that I am not really who I appear to be! I am actually Princess Bra of the planet Vegeta-sei, and I am killing off my own people!!"   
"You are?" a message came back.   
Lita laughed so hard, she could barely respond. "Idiot! Even if I was, do you think I'd tell you? I am going to leave you here, and next time you go into battle, I won't be there to help. I hope you die a painful death for your stupidity."  
  
Rath knew Antar was in a lot of trouble now. He felt confident that he could force the stranger into telling who he was, but instead, he got a sarcastic response and was left abandonded. 'This can't be good,' he thought. 'What am I going to do? I've come to depend almost completely on him! Damn! I am such an idiot.' He sat there running ideas through his mind, but the best thing was that he'd have to train the armies more. But that idea only made him feel like more of an idiot. 'I have to catch him and apologize,' Rath finally decided. Then he took of so fast, if something suddenly showed up in front of him he would just run it over.  
  
  
Serenity was in the bed again. She had been every night, in her dreams, for almost a month. This time, it was different. She was laying in the strong arms of the bed's other occupant. The princess felt at such peace and so full of love when she was with him. But she was also filled with curiosity. Who was he? Serenity had to find out. "Wake up," she whispered into his ear. The she rested her head back onto the pillow and stared at him. Almost immedeately, a bright pair of blue eyes stared back at her through the darkness. Whoever he was, leaned over her and kissed the princess. Whatever enormous speed her heart was going before doubled when he did this.  
  
She woke up again, sweating, gasping for breath and heart pounding just like she did almost every day for the past month or so. But unlike the dreams in the past month, this one didn't leave her confused and at a loss for any action. After this dream, she knew exactically what to do. It was still early, but she knew her mother would be awake and most likely discussing military actions. Serenity stormed from the bedroom, ignoring the confused people who watched her. She burst into her mother's conference room. Her mother was doing just as she expected. "Stop, mother," she demanded.  
"Serenity? What is the meaning of this?" the queen stood up from her chair. She waved her hand to dismiss the others in the room that she was talking to.  
"Momma, you must stop this war! It's meaningless."  
"Serenity, have you forgotten all that the Saya-jins have done? Especially to you! Remember when you were younger, and you were almost killed?"  
"Well, I wasn't."  
"Don't use that tone of voice with me, young lady! ((it just seemed like a motherly thing to say)) and just three weeks ago, you were kidnapped. Kidnapped!! Taken fro-"  
"Momma! I wasn't even hurt!" she yelled to overcome her mother's angry voice. "Hundreds are dying each day, and for what? I am only one person, no more important than the next. Why should hundreds be killed for one single insigificant life that wasn't even destroyed!?"  
Her mother was silent for a while. "Serenity, darling. Right now, you seem to have aquired wisdom way beyond your years. Wisdom that I should have, but because I have continued this war for so long without a cause, I don't have. I don't know where you got it, and I don't know why, but I am proud. You've made a point to me that I have never considered and that no one was brave enough to tell me." She wrapped her daughter in a hug. "And I will do all that is in my power to remove the Moon Kingdom from this war."  
~~~~~~~~  
Well, it's almost 9, and my sister isn't home yet. My mom is mad. Did you like that chapter? Oddball says that 6 was her favorite chapter. Which one is your favorite? Well, don't mind me, I'm tired. Too much pizza and ice cream... right friends Kelly, Lauren, Brittany, Stephanie and Sister-Lora? We gotta do that again sometime. Well, no more gabbling about nothing. Leave me a review please!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Soory if the typing job isn't bery good today. my thumb hurts, so it's hard for me to type. There is a little purple line running along the nail. Friend-Tamsie says it's thumb cancer.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these charaters.  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
  
Serenity ((sorry if you think I am focusing too much on her.)) stood outside in the garden, only in a sleveless nightgown. The cold March winds blew all around her, but she didn't seem to notice. Her skin was beginning to turn an odd pale purple color. "Serenity?" someone asked. But she barely heard him. "Serenity! What are you doing out here in the cold?!"  
The princess didn't even blink.  
"Come on, let's get you inside and warmed up." he lifted her up into his arms and carried her indise.  
Onece she was warm, she moved a little. "En- Endymion?" she weakly cried out upon seeing who had helped her.  
"Oh! You're moving, thats good. I was afraid you may have gotten frostbite or hypothermia (("Mrs. Walters, please let Brent get a drink of water during your English class. He needs it for his hypothermia. -Brent's Mom" Yeah, Mrs. Walters REALLY bought that one.)) or something like that"  
"N-no... I'm f-fine." she sat up on the white sofa.  
"Why were you out there in the first place?" he sat next to her.  
She began to get nervous again. "Th-the dream. Y-y... I finally found out wh-who.... Y-y..."  
"Don't worry about that."  
"B-but, but I-"  
"I think you should go back to sleep in your bed. There's a big day tomorrow. Everyone is going to be there for the peace talks." He lifted the girl into his arms like she was nothing. Serenity fell asleep before she even reached her bed.  
  
When she awoke, she was surprised to find her mother by her bedside. "Bunny, darling, are you OK?" ((can you hear me?))  
"Yes, momma."  
"Why did you go into the garden last night? You almost froze to death!"  
"I-- I was clearing my head."  
"You didn't even respond when Endymion talked to you!"  
"I'm fine now, though. I was just cold at the time."  
"Then, I am glad you are ok. Serenity, I want you to stay in your room all day today, until our guests leave."  
"What?!" the princess abruptlu sat up in bed. "You mean I'm going to be stuck in here all day? What am I going to do?"  
"I will allow your friends to come in to visit with you. I am doing this for your own safety. The Saya-jins WILL be here, after all..."  
Serenity had a feeling deep inside of her heart that she would be safe, but she said anyway, "Momma, for your sake, I will stay in here."  
  
It was two hours since sunrise. Serenity was leaning aginst the large window, making her hands and nose cold, and wishing that one of her friends would show up and rescue her from this boredom. But she was not only bored. She was extremely anxious about what would happen. Would it work? She hoped so. Her anxiety only grew when foreign ships began to arrive. Her stomach churned and her heart began to race. She stepped away from the window and flopped back onto her bed. She was about to fall asleep when someone knocked on the door. "Come in," she mumbled.   
"Ren?" It was Tenchi.  
"Tenchi!!" she was so releived to have a friend visiting. She stood up.  
"I haven't seen you in the longest time. I'm glad you're doing ok."  
"Thank God you are here, I was about to die of boredom."  
"Tenchi!" and unfamiliar, to Serenity, voice whined.  
The princess whirled around to see a girl about her age walking THROUGH THE WALL. "What?! Wha- Who are you? Wha- what are you do-?" she was so confused and was about to scream for someone when Tenchi said something.  
"Ryoko! What are you doing here? I told you to stay away!"  
"Y- You know her?"  
"Oh, of course!" the girl who Tenchi called Ryoko said. Serenity jumped back as Ryoko disappeared and reappeared with her arms around Tenchi's shoulders. "He's mine." she glared at the Moon Princess with suspicious eyes.  
"Calm down, she's been my friend since I was three, and nothing like THAT."  
"Ok... if you say so, my Tenchi" Ryoko's eyes softened.  
"Now, Ryoko. Why are you here?! I told you not to follow me."  
"But I couldn't just leave you!"  
Serenity had wandered away from them and back to the window... and nervousness. The argument died down in her ears, and an incessant ringing filled them insead. She felt like SHE was the one about to participate in the peace talks, not her mother. She could barely stand up. "Tenchi..." she barely said.  
"What is it, Ren?" he asked.  
"I have to leave this room. I must." and before anyone could say anything, Serenity had opened the window and jumped out of the window. The fall would surely kill her.  
  
~~~~  
I know, I'm evil. Please review! 


	11. Time for me to go to sleep

Tenchi_no_Neptune, I have receieved 27 reviews on this story and you make it 28. I just had to delete my entire story becuse of a bug or something, so all the reviews were deleted as well. Thanks sooo much! Glad you like the story. Well, because I feel especially ideaful (is that a word?), my thumb doesn't feel so cancerous, and I have ranch Pringles and milk, here's another chapter. Pit-tee-FUL HU-mans!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I only own these charaters in my dreams... my messed up, wacked out dreams.  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
***Going back almost a week...***  
"Mommy, please?" Bra looked up at her mother with pleading eyes.   
"No." Bulma looked down at her daughter with strict eyes.  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Please?!"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"Go ask your father. He's the one who's going, not me."  
Bra scrunched up her seven year old face and crossed her arms across her chest  
"Don't you give me that look. It's not going to work, now go ask your father."  
  
"Daddy? Daddy!"  
"What?" Vegeta grumbled while looking through some papers in his hands.  
"Can I g-"  
"WHAT?!" he yelled, not in response to his daughter's question, but to the papers that he held. "She wants all this and expects us not to attack her? Stupid woman."  
"Daddy? Daddy?!" Bra hopped around trying to get his attention. ((I don't know how Bra would act, but by judging her parents' personalities, this is my logical conclusion))  
To her surprise, Vegeta set the papers down, lifted his daughter up and sat her on his lap. "What is it, pumpkin?"  
Bra smiled. "Can I got to the moon with you?"  
"There won't be anything for you to do there, and you can't be getting in my way," he told her, attempting to deter her from going.  
"I don't care. I just want to go."  
(grumble grumble) "....fine. You can come."  
"Yippie!" she hugged her father then jumped down and rushed out of the room.   
  
"SERENITY!! NO!" Tenchi ran to the window as fast as he could, but he was too late. "Serenity. I don't know what to do!" he cried out in dispair. He felt so helpless.  
"Tenchi...-"  
He quickly spun around. "Ryoko! Save her, please!"  
"Wh-- Well..."  
  
At first she was falling head first, like diving into a pool. Then she managed to turn herself all different ways and tried to grasp onto things to stop her fall. All that this accomplished was the flesh on the palms of her hands to become cut up and bloody. It hurt, but she knew that this woundn't compare to the pain of hitting the frozen ground. When she got near, she closed her eyes and prepared for the impact, but it never came. Someone caught her. That was the only explination. ((She gets picked up so much, she should have a handle.)) Serenity kept her eyes closed until her feet were on the floor again. Tenchi immedeately gave her a hug. "Never do that again!"   
"I don't know why I did it, or that I had even done it until it was too late. I just felt such a need to get away from this room..." she looked around her. "Can we go somewhere else?" She headed to the door, and immedeately after opening it, Lita, Ami, Mina and her mother were there to wrap Serenity in a hug.  
"What were you thinking?" Ami asked.  
"I wasn't."   
While Serenity and her friends were discussing the 'jump', Ryoko just casually backed away from them, and started to leave the palace. "Thank you so much," Tenchi said to her.  
"Yeah, well..." she disappeared to hide her embarassment.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Did you like? Most likely not. But I hope so. I'll probably wake up tomorrow morning, and check to see if I got any reviews on chapter 10, and I'll see 11 there, and I'll be like "whoooaaaaa.... who published this sucky chapter eleven for mee??" Review so I know you read. 


	12. please read

  
just to alert you: i have had a major case of writer's block. i cant come up with any ideas for any of my stories. but i think, today, i am cured. so, i hope to have a new chapter of this story up soon. thanks for your patience.  
- Sailor MJBR 


	13. The newest chapter!

Well, I finally did it. If you are reading this, that means that the following events have occured:  
a.) I got an idea!  
B.) FFN is working  
c.) I'm back from band camp... but unfortunatley, back in school.  
  
  
I'm glad you all like this story, cause if you didn't, I would stop writing. Thanks  
SOOOOO much to Serenity6456 cause she helped me write parts of this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Lalala I do not own nothing! well maybe not the characters but this is my  
story idea lalala.  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
After Serenity's "fall", everyone in the Moon Kingdom was shocked. Queen Serenity  
immediately called off the talks before they even began. Everyone who traveled the long  
distance to get to the moon was very disappointed and angry. But when they found out  
why, they were very sympathetic to the Queen. Even Vegeta was glad that the talks were  
canceled. But for a different reason: "Now I can get of this rock they like to call a  
kingdom. Now, lets go," he said to his son.  
"Um, but my sister..."  
"Where did she go?!" he yelled, scaring most people standing around.  
"She was here a minute ago."  
"Find her," he instructed.  
  
Bra was walking through the hedge maze behind the palace on the moon. All the green  
hedges had obviously suffered from the winter. Bra was wearing dark gray boots that  
clicked every time she walked. She was wandering around for about ten minutes before it  
started warming up. She looked up, but the sun wasn't coming out from behind the clouds  
or anything. Bra didn't know why it was getting warm then. If anything, it should be  
getting colder because the sun was about to set. She pulled her cobalt blue scarf and  
gloves off and dropped them on a stone bench nearby. Further along in the maze, it began  
to get warmer. If she took a turn, it would start to get cooler, so she'd turn around and go  
back, then the heat would return. Eventually, after taking off her heavy coat, Bra came  
across an iron door in the hedge wall. She pulled the handle, she pushed the handle, but  
the door wouldn't budge. She scrunched up her face, determined to get in. She held up  
her long, red plaid skirt and kicked the door with the bottom of her foot with all her  
might. The door swung open and the top set of hinges broke away from each other. But  
she didn't even notice because of what was behind that door. It was like an oasis in the  
middle of a desert. Flowers and ferns and almost every other type of plant surrounded a  
pond. It was so warm near there. Bra rolled up the sleeves on her black shirt. The heat  
was radiating from the pond. She stuck her finger in and waved it around. "Why is this so  
warm?" she asked herself.  
"BRA!" she heard her father yell  
"Uh-oh..." Bra ran out of the oasis, closed the door, grabbed her coat and ran further. She  
found her gloves and scarf, and soon found her way out of the maze.   
"Where were you?" Vegeta demanded.   
"Daddy, I found-"  
"Forget it. We're leaving." He grabbed her hand and practically dragged her along.  
  
The princesses of the Moon, Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter were sitting in a room in  
the moon palace. The four were supposed to be keeping Serenity safe from harm, but  
there wasn't much harm. She was just sitting there, saying nothing. Normally when all  
five got together, there wasn't anything that could make them shut up. Now, it was almost  
completely silent. Ami was reading a book. Occasionally, Mina and Rei and Lita would  
say something another, but a glum mood was spread around the room.  
"Alright, I can't take it anymore!" Mina exclaimed. "Ami, I expect you to be quiet  
because you're reading. Ren, what's wrong with you!?"  
"Nothing," she mumbled.  
Mina's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Liar."  
"Mina, leave her alone," Lita instructed.  
"She's our friend, and I want to make her feel better."  
"Well, I don't think calling her a liar is helping, Mina," Rei told her.  
"Everyone," Serenity said. The four princesses turned their heads to their friend. "Nothing  
is wrong. I'll be ok eventually. I- I just need to be left alone for a while."  
"But your mother wanted us to-"  
"Yeah, I know. Stay in here. Just, leave me be."  
"Ok."  
  
Serenity was right about herself. Within a few weeks, she started acting like she normally  
did. By the time June came around, and summer was approaching, the Moon Princess  
was completely out of her depression. Even though the peace talks were canceled, the  
war calmed down. There was no drastic event that caused this, it just did. It was almost  
completely brought to a close, except for there was no official treaty.  
So Queen Serenity came into her daughter's room, who was cheerfully humming a song.  
"Serenity, I need to gather the planets together once more. The war has almost come to a  
halt, but we need to come up with a document. As you know, your friends from Jurai  
shall be coming, and Startica is very close so they'll be celebrating it on their stay. We  
will hold a ball for Startica, and I want you and your friends to help arrange it, if you  
would like to of course." Queen Serenity looked at her daughter with a smile.  
"Of course! I love parties." Serenity beamed. Serenity then thanked her mom and ran out  
of the room to tell her friends.  
  
Trunks rushed over to his father, he had an envelope in his hands stamped with the  
Lunarian insignia.   
"Father, the Lunarians have written to us again." he handed Vegeta the letter, his father  
grumbled something about "monarchies and women don't mix." as he ripped the letter  
open. His eyes when from left to right reading the message. He crumbled it up and threw  
it behind him.  
"Pack up Trunks, tell your sister and that woman to do the same, we are needed at the  
Moon Kingdom to write the treaty." Trunks' eyes lit up, and he bowed his head in respect  
to his father then ran from the room.   
"Mother, we are going to the moon, and Father says to pack up." Bulma's eyelids fluttered  
as she took on all the information her son gave her.  
"When are we leaving?"  
"As soon as possible, it said so on the letter, Queen Serenity wants to get this all in  
order." he gave his mom a kiss on the cheek, excused himself and left to find Bra.  
Climbing up the stairs to her room, he couldn't help but think of Serenity, and how he  
missed talking to her. He walked over to Bra's ghostly white bedroom door, knocked  
twice, and waited for her to answer. His muffled response was "Yea, what do you want?  
I'm doing my make up."   
Trunks than opened up the door and peered into the room.   
"Hey Bra, Dad wants me to tell you to pack up cause we're going to the moon."  
"Aww again?" She then remembered the oasis she had found, maybe she could ask the  
Queen about it now. "All right, tell Daddy that I'll be ready in a few hours."  
"Hours?!" Trunks couldn't wait a few hours, "Hurry your butt up, we can't be waiting on  
you all day, get ready."  
"I just did my nails, they take a half hour to dry and if I don't want them to get all missed  
up, I have to wait at least an hour before I do anything!" At least an hour before she did  
anything? No way, he'd have to help her.  
"All right Bra, tell me what you want packed and uh, I'll pack it."  
Bra scrunched her face in a confused glance at her brother, "Why do you want to help  
me, is there some girl at the moon, who is waiting for you?" Bra got little hearts in her  
eyes, "and your going to have a secret rendezvous with her once you meet her?" Her  
hands were clasped at her cheek and she had this dreamy look in her eyes. "Oh how  
romantic I never knew you were such the kind Trunks."   
"Me, and some girl at the moon? You know that is forbidden!"  
"Thats why it's so romantic!"   
"Anyway you know that I am not into all that mushy junk and such, it's just that Father  
said that he would have our heads if we don't hurry up, and you know if one of us is  
grounded we both are. I don't want to be grounded in some Moon palace where..."  
"Where your served your every desire? you can have anything you want, and the rooms  
are the size of small towns? I don't know Trunks, I don't think I'm bying it." she crossed   
her arms and waited for him to answer.  
"Bra, you can believe whatever you desire, but you know that I would never disobey  
Father."  
"Yea, I do know," she sat down in her white puffy chair and continued, "that's why  
Father would never let up on us cause figures if you can go through it than I can too." She  
'humphed' rolled her eyes and pointed to the clothes he oculd out in her suit case. He quickly got to work throwing in anything and everything.   
"Oh, don't forget all my makeup, and my nail polish and my.."  
"Okay, okay!" he threw than all into the awaiting bag and rushed out of the room to pack his things.  
Bra smiled still thinking some girl was waiting for him at the moon, she blew on her  
fingernails and yelled, "Thanks Trunks for your help." she heard a grumble and she  
laughed .  
  
~~~~~~  
:-) Review or suffer. 


	14. and another one! wow, 2 in one day, a MI...

Planets Collide by Sailor MJBR  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Everyone had arrived on the moon. After Serenity had gotten ahold of the ball's preparations, it didn't remain as small as the queen originally planned. The princess decided to extend the ball from a one night party, to a three day event. A carnival would take place for three days straight with a ball at the end of every day.  
  
Liz snuck out of her house at one o'clock in the morning on Thursday night... or Friday morning. It was a weekly event; she'd sneak out of her house in the early morning and walk through the woods to the top of a hill. Normally, Liz was the first one to show up because Max lived so far away (Farther than she thought!). This time, Liz climbed the hill, and was surprised to see Max there before her. Liz ran up to him and threw her arms around him.   
"Liz.." he lowered his head and kissed her deeply.  
"Wh-when did you get here? You're never here before me."  
"I wanted to tell you about something, and I couldn't wait."  
"What is it?" she leaned her head aginst his shoulder.  
"There's a ball on the moon, and I want you to come with me."  
Liz pulled away and looked into his eyes "What? You mean the three day Startica peace-"  
"Yes! You can come, can't you?"  
"Well, you know how hard it is for me just to come here every week. Imagine me getting to the moon every night for three days straight."  
"Liz..."  
"Aw, Max, I'd love to come with you. But my stepfather would never allow it."  
"If you're not there, I won't want to be there."  
"You won't go just because I'm not going? But if you got an invitation.-"  
"I'm not going. I won't have any fun."  
After a while of talking and such, Liz left first, as usual, and Max, or Zan left second.  
He was sneaking back into the palace when he ran into someone who was doing the same. "Vilandra? What are you up to?"  
"Nothing. you?"  
"Nothing."  
"Good."  
"ZAN!!" their mother's voice yelled through the entire palace.  
"Ha ha, you're in trouble!" Vilandra teased like a child.  
"VILANDRA!!"  
"uh-oh."  
  
'Now, where is he?' Ryoko thought as she searched the Jurian palace. "TENCHI!""  
"Miss-"  
"Yes?" she turned around  
"The Prince said he would be in his room if anyone needed him," a Jurian guard told her.  
"Thanks," she said before flying up the large staircase. Lately, the guards and servants had been treating her as if she were a member of the royal family. She had a feeling it was because Tenchi told them to. Upon entering his room, she yelled out to him, "Tenchi!"  
"Oh no. What do you want, Ryoko?" he groaned  
"I heard that you were going to a party on the moon. Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because I didn't want you coming and ruining it. Startica is my favorite holiday."  
"So, is that why everyone around here is in a rush for, Startica? Hm, the only holiday that I know is coming up is the summer solsitice."  
"Startica IS the summer solsitice!" Tenchi yelled.  
"Well, Tenchi darling, I didn't know that. I haven't even been on this planet for a half year yet."  
"That's ok. Are you coming to the Moon Kingdom with us?"  
"You mean, you'd let me come?" Here eyes and mouth opened in surprise.  
"Sure, because even if I tell you to stay here, you'll come. And last time, you saved the life of one of my best friends."  
Ryoko didn't know what to say when Tenchi brought this subject up. She wanted Tenchi to say good things about her, but she also wanted her reputation as a terrible demon pirate to keep haunting people throughout the universe (("Once word gets out than a pirate has gone soft, it's nothing but work work work all the time" -the princess bride. I just had to put that quote in there.))  
"Well, you better get ready because we're leaving tonight."  
  
"Zan. Vilandra. Where did you two disappear to?"  
"Mother, I don't know what kind of delinquincies Zan has been up to, but I was in the gardens."  
"From before sunrise to after sunSET?! I don't know what you two were up to, but I don't care... now. But if either of you pulls a stunt like this while we are on the moon-"  
"Mother, about the moon..." Zan started.  
Her angry snarl changed to an angry frown. "What about it?"  
"Um... I'll- I'm not going." He flinched in expectations that his mother would yell.  
But she didn't "Zan, will you tell me why you can't manage to go?"  
"Yes, Zan, what's up?" Vilandra asked.  
"I have personal reasons," he said, looking at the floor.  
"Do you realise how selfish that sounds? You want to stay at home while there is nothing to loose by going to the moon, and only to gain by building relationships with other leaders! Zan, you disappoint me, son. I thought you were taught better. Now, I've taken the liberty to have bothe of your bags packed. We're all ready to go."  
"But mother-" Vilandra protested.  
"But nothing. Now we're leaving," she instructed.  
"Yes mother," they sighed in unison."  
  
~~~~  
I wrote this chapter while on a little vacation. I spent all of my time in the hotel room writing, rejecting, and re-writing. "hey steph, wanna go to the pool?" "no. im writing." "hey steph, turn out that light, im trying to sleep." "no. im writing."   
well, i forgot to put a disclaimer at the top: DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these charaters mentioned in this story, They belong to their owners.  
  
  
(wow, i wrote that about a month ago or something. i just now got around to publishing it!) 


	15. Chapter 15 More of CinderLisbeth

Ok, hi there. This is the ex-Sailor MJBR. I mean, I'm still the same person, but I've got a different name. I go by the name Lamie now. You know, it's been almost 2 years since I updated last. That is really pathetic. I'm sure anyone who read this regularly has abandoned me and my story. I think I've grown to fear fanfics; I'm afraid that I will portray the characters innacuratly. I started writing this story in my freshman year of high school. I'm a senior now. Whoa. Ok, it's been a while, but here I go...   
  
-----+-----+-----+-----+-----+-----+-----+-----+-----  
  
Serenity was ready to greet all the visitors to the moon. At least, all the royal visitors. So many people had come to the moon for the ball and carnival, there would be no way she could greet them all. Tenchi, Aeka, Sasami and their parents arrived first. Then all the four princesses from Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus arrived with their parents. The prince, king and queen of Earth also arrived around the same time. It wouldn't be untill almost sunset when the royal familiar from Antar finally arrived. Everyone was there, and it would be peaceful soon- Serenity was so happy.   
  
"Serenity," a voice said, gloomily.  
  
"Artemis, what's wrong?" she asked, turning around to face her mother's advisor.  
  
"I'm sorry I have to ask you this, but your mother doesn't want you here when Vegeta and his family show up. She's afraid they may bring less than friendly people with them. Like ones with intentions to hurt or even kill. Your mother-"  
  
"I'm not going up to my room this time."  
  
Artemis quickly glanced around. "Ren," he said in a whisper, so people around them wouldn't hear. "If you weren't around when I was supposed to tell you this, say at the carnival outside of the palace walls, then you wouldn't have to stay in your room."  
  
Serenity smiled. "Thank you, Artemis." She walked through the crowd, and when she got to the walls, she ran out of there and decided to disguise herself, just in case someone saw her. She took her hair out of the usual odangos and simply let it fall around her shoulders. Thankfuly her dress, a red one with white trim, wasn't too fancy that a normal person could have been wearing the same thing. It was fun to be out on her own for once, but she wished someone was there with her. She walked around the carnival for a while, but she was so deep in thought, that she wandered right out of the crowds. She arrived at a large green field where five children were running around, playing. This field seemed to be in a small valley, like a bowl. Serenity walked down the hill, almost to the bottom. When she got there, she sat lay down on the grass and stared at the sky. It was a very pale sky that day. The blue was almost white, and the clouds seemed even darker blue than they usually were. She lay there staring for almost an hour before a shadow hovered above her. "You better have a damn good reason as to why you're here," a young woman's voice said, teasingly.  
  
Serenity sat up and saw a somewhat familiar face. "You're... Ryoko, right?"  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
"Tenchi's friend."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Sit down?"  
  
Ryoko did. "Why are you way out here? I mean, all the events are back at the castle, aren't they?"  
  
"I-" Serenity really didn't feel like revealing her weakness, which her mother made up, to someone who was so tough like Ryoko. "I wanted to get away from all the people. I'm just kinda sick of 'em."  
  
"I get'cha." She leaned back and looked up at the sky. After a few seconds, she asked, "What was Tenchi like when he was younger?"  
  
"Wha- Tenchi? Well, he was a lot like he is now... only younger." She was silent for a while, then, "He and Zan used to play tricks on Vilandra, Aeka and I."  
  
"He did? That doesn't sound like him."  
  
"Oh, he stopped. Yeah, right after Vilandra punched him in the nose. It was so funny."  
  
Ryoko giggled. "And he stopped?"  
  
"Yup, he got Zan to stop, also. It was after that that he developed a crush on Vilandra."  
  
"Does he still-"  
  
"Oh, no. No. Even if he did, Vilandra has some secret, and I'm almost certain that it's a guy she wants to keep hidden for some reason. She keeps sneaking off."  
  
They sat there, sometimes they stood up and walked around, sometimes they lay down on the grass, but wherever they were, they talked for almost 3 hours straight. For a long time, Ryoko just wanted to know more and more about Tenchi, but eventualy she let herself get off that topic.  
  
The sun had begun to set when Serenity stood up and dusted herself off. "I should be getting back soon. The ball will be starting soon, and I'm sure that my mother will notice if I'm not there. Then she'll think I was kidnapped and it'll be a war all over again. "   
  
"I'll see you there." Ryoko said as Serenity walked away.   
  
  
  
+-----+  
  
By the time Serenity got back to the palace, guests had begun to arrive for the ball, and she had to sneak in the back door. Once she got past the kitchen and the servants quarters, she was almost tackled by Luna. "There you are. We've been so worried. Artemis and I have been covering for you, but we can't keep it up any longer. Get upstairs and get dressed before your mother thinks you've been kidnapped again."  
  
Serenity ran up the carpeted stairs while attempting to put her hair up in its usual odangos again. It was near impossible with her running so she gave up once she reached the top of the stairs and decided to wait until she was in her room. Once she burst through her door, she saw that her dress for the ball had already been laid out. It a dark pink color with a low v-neckline and loose, transparent black sleeves. There was black embroidery along the neckline and at the bottom hem of the dress. Serenity thought the dress to be somewhat depressing; the black embroidery reminded her of vines that had once grew and twisted beautifuly in a garden but had now died and turned black. She would have wanted to pick out another dress, but time was short, so she wore it anyways. She quickly put her hair up in the two buns and left her room. She ran down the corridor outside of her room, almost slipping on the smooth red rug several times. She ran down the back stairs of the palace, back into the area of the kitchens. Several servants looked at her in confusion as she continued her mad dash to the main ballroom. She went sliding through the open doorway of the ballroom and barely had time to stop before sliding into her mother.   
  
"Serenity!" she gasped, half in anger at seeing her daughter run so recklessly into the room, half in relief that her daughter was ok.   
  
"I'm sorry, mother," Serenity said, still trying to catch her breath from the run.   
  
"I've been forced to make our guests wait out in the gardens for you."  
  
"Again... very sorry."   
  
"Well, I'll alert Luna that we're ready for them to enter the ballroom."  
  
Serenity got her first glimpse at the room as her mother finally let go of her. It had been changed significantly since she saw it last. Instead of the simple dual thrones at the north wall of the room (the larger one belonged to the queen, and the smaller one was Serenity's), there were similar arrangements on the west, east and south walls of the enormous square room. She could only assume that they were there for the royal guests from Antar, Jurai, and Vejita-Sei.   
  
+-----+  
  
The first thing Bra noticed when she arrived on the Moon, was that everyone seemed to be hesitant to approach her and her family. She knew that they had reason to be scared. Her's wasn't the most peaceful race in the universe. But she didn't care. She wanted to find that spot in the garden she found last time she visited the Moon. She was worried that her father would keep her from leaving his sight, but when one of the queen's advisors said that refreshments would be served in the gardens before the start of the ball, Bra rejoyced. She was sure that in the complexities of the flowers and hedges, she could break away from her parents to try and find the fountain that was warm in the winter. It would be much harder to find this time, since it was very warm out, but she decided to just trust her instincts to find it.  
  
For a while, she stumbled around through the crowds of people attending the ball, but then she managed to get away from everyone. The voices of the people trailed away as Bra looked through the maze. It was getting darker because the sun was setting,but a light remained in the sky- The Earth. She thought it looked very pretty, like a big blue marble or something. After almost a half hour of running into dead ends, Bra eventually came across what looked like it could have been the doorway to her little oasis. The entranceway that had once held up a door, before she came along and kicked it down, was growing over with foliage. She was a bit hesitant to enter since she had her hair and outfit perfected for the ball; she didn't want to have it ruined by pushing though thorny plants. "Oh well," she gasped in a breath of air before quickly dashing through the plants. Once through, she checked her hair and dress to make sure everything was ok. When she had affirmed that she was still looking her prettiest, and let out a heavy sigh.   
  
She looked around. Everything was almost the same as when she had last been there, except now there were at least 10 times more flowers in bloom. She hiked up her dress to keep it from getting torn or dirty and walked over to the pond. She stuck her index finger in. It was still very warm. She had a strange urge to take her dress off and go swimming. But she stopped short when she heard her brother calling for her. "Bra! Where are you!?" He was really close to where she was. She ran back through the doorway into the main asiles of the hedge maze.   
  
Trunks was walking, trying to find his sister. He was in mid-step when she seemed to jump right out of a hedge 5 feet in front of him. "Gah!" he yelled. "What are you doing?"   
  
"Um, nothing?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her. "It doesn't matter." He grabbed her wrist and began dragging her along. "Come on, the party's starting."   
  
+-----+  
  
Liz sat at home with her head in her hands- a sure sign of defeat....  
  
Elsevan had received an invitation to the Startica-Peace ball on the Moon. He took his daughter along in hopes that she would find someone rich to marry. Tess wouldn't care who she married, as long as he had plenty of money to keep her happy. Liz had to help in the alterations to Tess's three gowns for the ball. And during the process, Liz was forced to listen to the mindless dribble that Tess talked about, mostly about all the eligable rich men that would be at the ball. "Of course, there will be four princes there who are around my age! Prince Tenchi, Prince Trunks- though he is from Vejita-sei, and I don't fancy living there. They're all so brutal there... Prince Endymion- but he's engaged to the Moon princess, and there's no hope of breaking that arrangement... And the one I think I will have the most luck in winnin' over, Prince Zan. He's a quite the looker!" Tess continued to ramble on and on about an article she read in a magazine about Prince Zan. "Have you ever seen Prince Zan before, Lizzy?"  
  
She hated it when Tess called her Lizzy. "No," she mumbled while adding the last bit of lace from the bottom hem of Tess's last gown. Tess had explained to Liz that black lace was "it"  
  
"Here, I'll show you." Tess abruptly stepped away, moving the dress she was wearing along with her. Liz slipped as Tess did this and she pricked her finger with a needle she was using to sew.  
  
"Ow," Liz softly groaned before sticking her finger in her mouth to suck off the blood. Before she knew it, there was a magazine thrust in front of her face.  
  
"Page 47," Tess said, getting ready to have her dress adjusted again.  
  
Liz put the booklet down and picked up the needle she had dropped.  
  
"Go ahead, look!" Tess instructed. Liz opened the magazine out of pure frustration. She'd look if it got Tess to shut her fat mouth. Liz flipped through the pages and stopped on page 53. She had gone too far, but she never made it to page 47, because she saw page 49... It was a picture of the person she had come to know and love as Max. She looked at it for the longest time... Why was Max in this magazine? Especially in an article about the Prince of Antar?! At first, she thought that maybe it was just a shocking coincidence. But it was impossible. Identical twins don't even show that much resemblance. It didn't take her long to realise that the Max she knew was actually Prince Zan.  
  
.....So now it was the day of the Startica-Peace ball. Elsevan and Tess had already left so that they could arrive early. And so Liz sat at the kitchen table, feeling utterly hopeless. A million thoughts ran through her head: plans on what she would wear, how she would get there, that she'd show up and tell Max- er, Zan, that she knew the truth about him, that she'd tell him that she loved him. The plans would have worked; if she had an extensive wardrobe, a way to get from the Earth to the Moon on such short notice, and assurance that Zan would return her affections.   
  
She had wanted to go to the ball so much before, but now, she had to go. If only there were a way. But there wasn't. Cinder 'lisbeth was at a complete loss.   
  
"Liz! Hey, Liz!" There was a sudden hushed female voice calling her name.   
  
At first Liz thought she was hearing things. Then she looked up to see a girl no older than 20 with dark blond hair standing in the kitchen. Liz let out a short, strangled yell.  
  
"Oy, don't get all jumpy. I'm here to help you."  
  
"Who are you?" Liz demanded, her eyes wide and wild.  
  
"I'm Maria. Your fairy god-sister."  
  
"You're kidding." Liz lowered her eyebrows.  
  
"I wish I was. But, since I don't get Michael in this story, I'm stuck being the fairy god-sister. So, lets get this show on the road. Stand up."  
  
Liz was much too dumbstruck to object. She stood up and backed away from the table a little.  
  
"Follow me." Maria walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room. Liz followed. On the dining table, there was a trunk filled with some of the most beautiful dresses Liz had ever seen.  
  
"W-wait, don't you have, like, a magic wand you need to wave, or something like that?"  
  
"I wish," Maria scoffed. "Pick one," she pointed to the trunk.  
  
Liz rummaged through the chest for a few minutes before pulling out a silver dress.   
  
"Lovely decision. Here's some shoes-" Maria suddenly had a pair of matching shoes. Liz had no clue where they came from, but she allowed Maria to set the shoes on the pile of silver dress she held in her arms. "You can go change and get ready. When you're done, I'll be waiting at the hill you meet Max at."  
  
Liz was really baffled by the entire situation, but she decided that this was her chance and she should grab it before it was too late. After Liz had bathed and put on the dress and shoes, she left the house and walked the familiar path to the hill. Maria was sitting on the ground at the base of the hill, looking very impatient. She yawned and pointed to the top of the hill. Liz looked up. There was a small ship that would probably fit only two people at the most. "You can take that. Don't worry about, like, driving or anything. It's fixed so that it'll go right where you need to be on the Moon." Maria pulled herself to her feet.   
  
"Wow, um, Maria.... How can I ever thank you?"  
  
"It's my duity. I'm your fairy god-sister. Now go. Wait any longer and it'll be over before you get there."  
  
Liz began to walk up the hill. She was halfway when she called down to Maria, "Do I need to be home before midnight or something?"  
  
"Naw, just be home before anyone notices you're gone. Shouldn't be too hard. When you see your stepfather and sister leaving, be sure to leave about the same time. That ship'll travel here a faster than them, but just enough to give you enough time to change back to normal. I'll be back tomorrow night." Maria took off running from the hill into the woods and Liz continued climbing up the hill and then she stepped inside the ship. She had barely sat down in one of the two seats before the door closed automatically, and she could feel the ship lift off from the ground. She was on her way to the Moon.   
  
-----+-----+-----+-----+-----+-----+-----+-----+-----  
  
That's a pretty long chapter... for me, anyways. If you've read this, could you answer me something? Does it seem like my writing style has gotten any better from the earlier chapters? I just want to know if my writing has changed over the last couple years.   
  
Please review. I'm desprate!  
  
:-) 


End file.
